


sixty-nine degrees

by chaoticastronaut



Series: to the kids who aren't ok, not anymore [1]
Category: Kollok 1991
Genre: Gen, Mickey Jones A, Mickey Jones B, Mild Angst, here to announce real quick that!!! micheal jones!!! is not abusive!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticastronaut/pseuds/chaoticastronaut
Summary: mickey a and mickey b, same but different
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin (mentioned)
Series: to the kids who aren't ok, not anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	sixty-nine degrees

**Author's Note:**

> first work in the fandom!! short little drabble that i wrote without editing in under a hour. yeet, amiright??

mickey b wears faded beanies and oversized flannels. she's skin wrapped around bones, all sharp elbows and nobby knees and thin wrists that look like they could snap. she takes extra shifts at the movie theater to pay the bills and promises to try harder in school when her teachers confront her about her homework. she smiles when her dad wishes her a good day at school and covers him in a blanket on nights he drinks himself to sleep.

and mickey b writes. stories, of course, of growing up and moving on. stories of escape and stories of hope and stories living and being free and stories of modern superheroes she can only dream of. 

but modern superheroes are flawed, they make mistakes. mickey learns this, too soon, when skye hawkings wakes from death preaching of the end of the world. when skye hawkings tells them all to hold hands for all the answers to questions not yet asked. when skye hawkings shows them what happened before.

mickey jones was a modern superhero; mickey jones was flawed.

so she becomes the mickey jones of the future, or maybe of the past? the other mickey jones. the mickey jones who got everything she didn't know she wanted for nothing. the mickey jones who didn't lose her dad, and bucket, and almost everyone that ever got close to her. the mickey jones who got to live. 

she knows what original mickey did. what lengths she went to. she wants to change that, wants to prevent the circumstances that led to her needing to go to those lengths. she befriends embeth pegg and laura bennett and sort-of mallory jenkins and goes on dates with tibby and makes jokes with billy and tries to forget memories that are hers, but aren't really hers.

its not that easy. 

it was never that easy.

she was foolish to think it was.

because mickey a- original mickey- she wears faded beanies, too, and oversized flannels. she's skin wrapped around bones, all harsh cheekbones and spindly limbs and ribs so prominent you can count them. she takes lives with just a thought and watches the rubble of a fucked-up town burn. she smiles when people who aren't close to her ask if she's ok, like, really ok, because why the hell wouldn't she be? she's got her dad, after everything that happened, never mind the fact that he's another mickey's dad's ego stuck in the body of a shapeshifter.

and mickey a dies. slowly, of course, because dying is never quick and easy when you've done as much fucked-up shit as mickey's done. dies because her power is killing her from the inside out, sapping her life like a leech. karma is a bitch.

but there's a solution. a solution in the fact that skye hawkings got to go back, so why the hell can't mickey? skye hawkings got to go back, and if mickey can go back, she can get tibby and save them all. and mickey needs to save them all.

mickey jones never did what was best for the town; what the hell had the town done for her? no, mickey jones did what was best for her.

so she becomes mickey jones of the past, or maybe of the future? the other mickey jones. the mickey jones who lived, despite it all. the mickey jones who lost everything, her family, her home, and all reason to keep on living. the mickey jones who wasn't supposed to live.

mickey a did some fucked-up shit. went to a lot of drastic lengths. she can't change that, no matter how much she wishes she can, can't ignore the events that led her here. she hides out of sight, out of mind, stays quietly as other mickey lives a life she stole.

she's patient; she can wait.

wait for the perfect time to strike.

it'll come around, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: gumballmagicc
> 
> tumblr: gumballmagic


End file.
